Origins
by Pannecake
Summary: Gwen Cooper has been having odd dreams and flashbacks from her past.But it doesn't feel like her childhood or past at all, it's as if it's some one else's.As her flash backs get worse she begins to remember what happened before Torchwood. Continued inside


Title: Origins

Show: Torchwood

Rating: T

Pairing: none so far (though I'm partial to the Jack/Gwen ship)

Summary: Gwen Cooper has been having odd dreams and flashbacks from her past. But it doesn' feel like her childhood or past at all, it's as if it's some one else's. Soon her flash backs begin to include the Doctor. Desperate for Answers Torchwood follows the clues left in Gwen's  
dreams to the people that may have taken Jack's two years.

Genre: Angst/SciFi/Adventure

A/N: Bam it hit me, two am wonderful dream about the Tenth and ninth Doctors... and it hit me... this idea... like a ton of bricks... people say I have this odd thing about me... where my ideas come in the least conventional ways and it's odd because I also have knack at prediction... I discussed this idea with a friend and she said "Holy Shiznit" (that's how we talk in Utah) and said it never occurred to her before that this could be possible... so I'm writing this down and making a story of in case I could possibly be right... in which case that'd be cool... like uber cool.

* * *

She felt the hot flames envelope her body. They seemed to burn her flesh. The pain was extreme. She couldn't stand it for much longer. The burning, aching, pain. She had done this to herself. She had let them take her. She saw a girl, she was blond she gave her a sympathetic look before running out. Strike. She was on fire. That's all she recalled. Now the pain was at it's peak it had only been seconds...less than seconds...less than that. Then a cooling sensation came over her body. She felt every molecule in her body explode and fold. Her stomach did back flips as she was pulled through. She didn't dare open her eyes. A gagging sensation pulled at her throat. 

She sat up eyes wide with horror. Sweat beading on her forehead. She stood up her stomach still n back flips. She stumbled to the trash can and vomited her lunch. She remained hunched over in dry heaves. She hoped no one would see her like this. She had felt a touch of the flu coming on earlier that day. That was why she had retired to the couch in Jack's office. She waited for her head to clear before standing up again. When she did she went immediately to the trash can again in a dry heave.

That's when he walked through the Door, Smirk and all. It immediately turned to concern.

"You all right?" He asked getting down to her level. She nodded over the trashcan.

"Sorry about the trash can." She said weakly.

"No need, we can get Owen to take it out later." She smiled at her. She smiled back. He frowned once more as she dry heaved. "You sure you're ok, because by th looks, you aren't"

"I feel the flu coming on" She said sweetly. "I'll be fine."

"You sure you don't need the day off?" Jack asked.

"No I'm fine" She said. Her eyes looked tired. The odd thing was she had been in the office sleeping for well over five hours.

"You look tired" Jack said. Gwen nodded.

"Haven't been getting much sleep these days" Gwen said. "Nightmares."

"What about?" Jack asked. Slightly curious.

"A girl, blond... she gives me this sad look, then runs out. There's a lot of blue... and then a sort of friction like sound then fire... burning fire... then this ill feeling of getting pressed into a small space and going at a million miles an hour to nowhere. Then I wake up."

Jack nodded. "Lay off the food before bed."

She smiled. "I will. No more late night tea times."

Jack smiled and stood up offering her his hand. She took it and steadied herself.

"Jack" Owen said bursting through the doors. "Gwen! Tosh found us something good."

Jacks smiled at Gwen then turned to Owen. "Gwen is sitting this one out, she's not feel to well."

Owen looked at her. "Whats wrong."

"Nothing" Gwen said kindly. "Just a touch of the stomach flu."

He nodded and signaled for Jack to follow him. Jack walked off after him. He turned and looked at Gwen. "Get some rest Gwen. And on more thing. What did this blond look like?"

"Kind. Long hair done up. She wore an odd dress. She was with a man." Gwen said.

"What did he look like." Jack asked.

"Big ears.. and nose. No hair. Kind blue eyes." Gwen said. "I really can recall him well. But the girl is stuck there. She looked so sad. So lost. So lonely. It makes me want to cry."

"Hoe old was this girl?" Jack asked.

"No older than Twenty" Gwen said. "the man looked well into his forties." Jack nodded. Gwen looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"No reason" Jack said smiling. Owen came back through the door. He looked over to Gwen with a smile and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack it's time we get going." Owen's impatient voice said. Jack nodded at Gwen one last time before walking off with the others.

Gwen seated herself on the couch and relaxed. She wasn't going to get much sleep today.


End file.
